Una fórmula efectiva para callar a Alfred
by Kuuroko
Summary: Simplemente eso. A Alfred se le había ocurrido un disparatado plan y va a contárselo a Matthew, quien está hasta la coronilla de escuchar estupidez tras otra, ¡y no le queda otra que tomar una drástica medida para terminar la perorata! -leeeve CanUS FAIL


_De Hidekaz Himaruya._

•

**Fórmula efectiva para callar a Alfred **_(o algo así)_

•

**E**staba harto. Mejor dicho, estaba totalmente aburrido de la estúpida actitud de su hermano Alfred. Estúpida porque, siendo sensato, no podía concebir que siguiera con la idea de convencerlo de que se llevara a cabo su —según él, claro— increíble plan.

¿Plan para qué? Canadá, en el momento en que Estados Unidos abrió la boca para decir "¡oye, se me ocurrió algo…!", no quiso saber nada, absolutamente nada que tuviera que ver con el plan idiota, el cual consistía en… en algo que no es concebible. Sencillamente irrealizable.

¡¿Cómo quiere Alfred que la bandera de la ONU cambie a la suya… a la suya propia? Es que no, es que Matthew no lo podía creer. Y eso que ha venido escuchando estupideces provenientes de los labios del estadounidense durante años. _Durante cientos de larguísimos años, señor, y aún así, no sabía porqué le sorprendía aquello._

—¡Ya verás que quedará genial! ¿No crees que sería correcto que el símbolo de la ONU sea el de su máximo participante, es decir, yo? ¡El mundo se merece tener una bandera así! —le dijo emocionado. Matthew entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo nerviosamente ante la aireada perorata de Alfred— ¿Has visto Futurama, no? Bueno, claro que lo has visto, todo el mundo lo ha hecho. Bueno, la nueva bandera será como la que sale ahí, así que en vez de las estrellas, vamos a poner al planeta y…

—No creo que sea buena idea, América… —interrumpió en voz baja. Muy baja para lo que le gustaría.

—… ¿qué has dicho? —interrogó de buen ánimo Alfred— Vamos, vamos, creo que no te entendí bien. ¿Has dicho que es una buena idea, eh?

Sintió el pesado brazo caer encima de su hombro, mientras Estados Unidos le golpeaba, haciéndole flaquear un poco.

—Hahaha, por un momento pensé que te estabas negando. Es decir, soy un héroe, y los héroes tienen la razón, por lo que sabes que esto lo hago por el bien de la humanidad, así que lo único que debes hacer…

—¡Te dije que es una mala idea! —le gritó con esa voz tan suave y característica suya. Canadá frunció un poco las cejas, intentando armarse de un valor que se escapaba de sí.

—Espera… ¿qué? No, no, eso no está bien, hermano —y lo dijo en plan "_yo-poseo-la-verdad-absoluta-y-tú-no_", con aquél tono de voz que Matthew estaba seguro que era un poco forzado.

—El mundo… el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo…

Alfred hizo como que se extrañaba, aunque Matthew pensé que realmente estaba extrañado. Y, cuando el otro sacó un mapa de su chaqueta, se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Mmm… este mapa me dice que el mundo sí gira a mí alrededor, y eso que fue creado por un buen cartógrafo —volteó el papel por varios lados—. En resumen, tengo razón.

Pe-pero… ¡no, Alfred, no tienes razón! Matthew no sabía cómo decirle de una manera entendible para su hermano. Simplemente no podía, ¡y tenía que hacerlo si quería que su hermano no fuera nuevamente blanco de la burla de los demás países! Demonios, Matthew se preocupara por Alfred y él no se daba cuenta. Bueno… no es que haya hecho muchas señales para que pensara que se preocupaba por él.

Si tan sólo… arg, Canadá no sabía ni siquiera el porqué intentaba remediar la situación.

Oh, claro, ahora lo recordaba.

No quería que por esas cosas de la vida descargaran la ira contra él, en vez de hacerlo con Estados Unidos. De América. ¡Él también está en América! Y más encima Canadá queda encima de Estados Unidos, por último él debería ser "Canadá de América"… er… sí, eso no suena bien. Suena como si fuera una señora.

_¡No, Matthew, concéntrate! Debes hacer algo que haga que Estados Unidos desista de su plan, se olvide, se le borre de la cabeza, haga que se confunda y que por último, ¡por último! que Alfred piense sobre la existencia de los vampiros y se vaya a… no sé, a Seattle o New Orleans o a Paris. ¡Sí, a Paris! Alfred quedará bastante con Francis y con los vampiros… pero conociendo a Alfred, Francis quedará mal… _

_¡Qué complicado!_

—Tierra llamando a Matthew, Houston llamando a Matthew, Alfred llamando a Matthew… hey, eso suena mejor. La tierra soy yo, ¡soy un planeta! Soy grande y poderoso, ¿eso querrá decir que soy la madre tierra también? No es que me guste serlo, pero si tan sólo pudiera ver la cara de Arthur cuando le diga que es la abuela loca tierra… creo que podría explotar de risa… —sacó una malteada de quién-sabe-dónde y empezó a tomarla— ¿de qué estaba hablando inicialmente? ¡Ah, claro! El plan es que mi bandera quede así, de tal forma que…

¡Tenía que hacer que Alfred olvidara su plan!

—Después, claro, China se volverá al buen capitalismo, y no ese régimen comunista-abierto que tiene que hace que me enferme de los nervios. Estoy seguro que el idiota de Rusia debe odiarlo infinitamente. Eso es genial. Así Rusia es infeliz y China tendrá un gran vecino detrás suyo que lo odia con fervor, y eso es bueno para todo el mundo, ya que al final China se hartará… o no sé, ¿cómo crees que será la forma en que caiga el odio de Rusia sobre China?

Matthew… el buen Matthew… es cierto que a veces es molestoso que no lo tomen en cuenta, pero es muchísimo peor que te tome en cuenta alguien y que ese alguien sea Alfred F. Jones.

—¡Lo que sea! Ahora que lo pienso, hacía mucho tiempo que no pasábamos tiempo juntos; no entiendo por qué te gusta esconderte tanto, no es divertido, no tengo a nadie para ponerlo de escudo… —_lo que le faltaba a Matthew_— ¿te gusta la idea? ¡te pagaría con hamburguesas y Coca-Cola! Es el mejor pago del mundo… espera, no me cambies de tema. Yo estaba diciendo que la nueva bandera de la ONU será de acuerdo a este hermoso dibujo. Mi bandera simbolizaría a todos los países del mundo, ya que tengo estrellas y franjas y alcanza para todos, y los que mejor me caen serán las estrellas y…

Matthew cerró los ojos y, en un intento desesperado, instaló su brazo detrás del cuello de Alfred y lo atrajo hacia sí, sujetándole firmemente. Sus labios chocaron, y Matthew estaba consciente que esta reacción iba en contra de toda su personalidad, pero no pudo evitar acariciar un poco la mejilla de Alfred y acariciar sus labios con los propios. Sonrojándose, se separó inmediatamente, un poco mareado por la sensación que le subió a la boca o a dónde sea, y deseó que la tierra lo tragará…

…pero la expresión que estaba poniendo en este momento Alfred le hizo seguir en ese espacio.

—O-oye… los… te pagaré… sí… para el escudo te pagaré con Maple y wafles… sí, eso… —Alfred se paró de la silla, moviéndose como un autómata al recoger su chaqueta. Se acercó a una ventana y murmuró algunas cosas incomprensibles. Luego, se acercó a la puerta de la casa de Canadá y súbitamente se dio la vuelta y dijo:

—¡Por tu culpa, Canadá, ya no recuerdo por qué vine a este lugar! ¡Es tan aburrido, son todos tan aburridos, tu país es aburrido, no entiendo la razón que me podría llevar a entrar a tu casa! ¡Y no… no te aproveches de mí de esa forma! —sus mejillas se colorearon, mirando acusadoramente a Matthew, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar coherentemente— ¡Eres un… eres un pervertido! —y azotó la puerta, la cual fue abierta en unos segundos— Jamás lo pensé de ti, ¡y además… además no sabes hacerlo bien! ¡Eres tan aburrido como siempre! —la puerta se sacudió debido al golpe al que fue sometida.

Matthew quedó a cuadros.

Ahora era un pervertido… _que no besaba bien. Dios, quería morirse. _

**X**

_Cierto alivio me produce el saber que esto no es lo más fail del universo. Intenté que no salieran taaaaaaaaaan OoC xD, pero no tuve éxito. Sé que Matt no es "ho-ho-hola, ¿q-q-qué de-dese-sea?" y Alfred tan tonto, creo (?). Bueno, sí, Alfred es medio tonto, pero no tuve por qué dejarlo como un tonto de remate. KJHADJKHSA bueno, da igual todo lo que diga, no sé ni la razón del porqué me excuso de algo terrible D8_

_PD: Americancest 3 COSAHERMOSA. _


End file.
